The Best Day Of My Life
by Naty Asakura Pace
Summary: *SONGFIC* *U.A* Hao Asakura es un joven que vive la vida bien y con muchas mujeres, pero que pasaria si un dia, de la nada, se enamora de unos ojos verdes. Hao x Marion


**Hola! Bueno, Aquiles vengoyo (que fome xd) con un songfic dedicado a Hao y Marion, asi que para los amantes de esta pareja ojala les guste!.**

**Aviso: Hao tiene 19 y Marion 18. Esta historia es un U.A. (universo alterno) Por tanto, no tiene nada que ver con "Shaman King" en si**

**De acuerdo? C:**

**La canción es "The Best Day Of My Life"- Jesse McCartney. (la traducción)**

**Comenzemos!**

* * *

><p>Hao Asakura despertó. Mirando a su alrededor. Ni siquiera sabía donde se encontraba. Miró a su lado a la chica dormida con la cual había pasado la noche… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Kara? ¿Kata? Aaah no, Kanna.<p>

El chico observó su reloj, horrorizándose por la hora.

-Demonios! – Gritó el castaño de cabellos largos mientras se paraba de la cama y comenzaba a buscar su ropa por la habitación.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-preguntó la chica viendolo correr por la habitación.

-Tengo que ir a mi trabajo.

-¿Tu carrera de dibujante?

El chico la miró, con una extraña mezcla de desprecio.

-Soy fotógrafo.

-Ah…-dijo la chica, mostrando cero intereses en lo que había dicho el guapo joven.

Hao ya tenía su jeans puesto y su polerón rojo con la estrella en el pecho. Tenía una sesión de fotos importante hoy. Llegaban hoy unas nuevas modelos a la empresa de ropa fina que él y su hermano tenían. Se acercó al espejo más cercano que vio, y amarrandose su larga cabellera en una cola, se puso sus lentes oscuros, dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

-¿Tienes mi número?-preguntó la chica.

-Si, Adios. –Dijo él. No lo tenía y tampoco le importaba. Solo había sido una noche más de sexo. Como muchas otras.

_Me despierto alrededor de los pasados diez minutos_

_No puedo creer que llegué tarde otra vez_

_Tome alrededor de un cuarto de cafeína_

_Para que empezara mi pulso y luego_

_Recoger mis jeans que están en el suelo y golpear la puerta,_

_Y hago justamente lo mismo siempre_

Caminando por la calle. Le encantaba sentir como las chicas lo miraban. Como las más timidas le dedicaban una rápida mirada y bajaban su mirada al piso. Como las más audaces lo miraban y se mordían los labios mientras pasaban al lado de él. Él, a su vez, se creía toda una estrella. Sentía los suspiros de cada una de ellas cada vez que él daba un paso, las miraba o solamente respiraba. Le encantaba sentirse deseado. Y en eso, no pudo evitar pensar en su hermano menor.

Los dos tenían una empresa carísima de ropa y accesorios finos. Su hermano gemelo, Yoh, era el gerente y productor de ventas. Hao era el que se encargaba de fotografiar a las modelos y encargarse de la publicidad de la tienda. Eran un buen dueto…solo que Hao…

-Eres muy impuntual, Hao-dijo él imitando la voz de su hermano- Si sigues asi tendré que despedirte!

_Pero es tiempo de mostrarse_

_Tú lo sabes_

_Cuando todo eso esta apunto de cambiar_

Hao entró en la empresa corriendo. Las secretarias comenzaron a saludarlo y a guiñarle los ojos. Le encantaba. Pero de repente, un pequeño obstáculo en su camino.

-Hao Asakura. ¿Qué haremos contigo?- Una chica lo miraba de arriba abajo, mientras movía la cabeza en señal negativa.

-Buenos días Reina. ¿Cómo esta mi hermosa cuñada?-dijo Hao, mirando a Anna Kyouyama.

-Deja de molestar, Hao. Sacate esos lentes.

-No quiero.

-Sacatelos-dijo la rubia con una voz que helaba al más fuerte. Hao se los sacó.

-Te fuiste de fiesta. Otra vez. –dijo la chica.- ¿Por qué te vas de fiesta si sabes que tienes trabajo al día siguiente?

-Pff, Anna. Tú animas a cualquiera- dijo el Asakura Mayor, usando la ironía.

-Hola Hao!-Asakura menor entraba en escena.

-Hola hermanito. Que bueno saber que alguien me recibe con alegria, ¿No Anna?

Yoh sonrió, y agarrando a Anna le dio un suave y delicado beso en la mejilla.

-Te ves hermosa hoy. Como siempre.

-Yoh…-la chica puso sus manos en la cara de su prometido, destilando amor a mares.

-Me haran vomitar-dijo Hao mientras dejaba a la feliz pareja.

Anna era amiga de los 2 hace más o menos 4 años. Trabaja con ellos como la secretaria "personal" en todos los aspectos de Yoh. Ella e Yoh se casarían dentro de aproximadamente dos meses. Hao río al pensar en esto. ¿Qué tenia Kyouyama que su hermano quería pasar toda la vida con ella? Hao encontraba estupido ligarse a una sola mujer.

-Bueno chicas, al escenario!-gritó Anna haciendole una seña a las nuevas modelos para ingresar.

Hao tomó su cámara y comenzó a fotografiar. Todas estaban muy guapas. Había una peliroja que no estaba nada mala. Una pelirosada con cara de "no rompo ni un plato". Una china de pelo verde con un cuerpo perfecto. Y de repente, Hao se quedo sin aliento. Una rubia ojos verdes entró a la pasarela, luciendo un conjunto de una falda jeans con unas botas rojas. El chico quedó tan atontado viendola.

-Hao! La foto!- le gritó su hermano cuando se dio cuenta que la cámara no disparaba flash.

Hao tuvo que recordarse a si mismo como se disparaba una cámara. La rubia hizo unas cuantas poses y salió por orden de Anna de la pasarela. Hao se maldijo a si mismo por actuar como un idiota.

Cuando la sesión termino, Asakura Mayor estaba guardando sus cosas cuando llego su hermano.

-Hao, te quiero presentar a alguien.

-¿A quien, Yoh?

-Una de las nuevas modelos. Es la que tiene mayor potencial. Marion, por favor ven-gritó Yoh haciendole señas a la chica para que se acercara.

La misma rubia ojos verdes que había dejado a Hao tan bobo se acercaba a él ahora. Trató de recordarse a si mismo como se respiraba.

-Hao, ella es Marion Phauna.- dijo Yoh, sonriendo al ver la mirada de tonto de su hermano- Quiero que trabajes mucho con ella. Será la nueva cara de la colección primavera.

-Mucho Gusto, puedes decirme Mari-dijo la chica tendiendole la mano.

-Eh, si si,…mu-mucho gusto-dijo Hao, sintiendose literalmente estupido.

La rubia le sonrió, y se dio la vuelta…¿SE DIO LA VUELTA? Ninguna chica se iba tan rapidamente del lado de Hao Asakura. Hao se sintió caer al piso. ¿No la había conquistado? ¿No era igual a las otras? ¿Qué demonios tenia esa chica?

_Solo es otro día_

_Que empieza como cualquier otro_

_Solo es otra chica que se lleva un suspiro mío_

_Entonces ella se da la vuelta_

_Y ella hizo que me cayera_

_Solo otro día, y yo que creí que…_

_Tenía el mejor día de mi vida_

Hao caminaba por toda la oficina, se sentía morir, y de repente, alguien le bloqueó el camino.

-Dimelo todo

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Te gusta ¿verdad?- la sonrisa de Yoh Asakura era gigante- ¿Quién pensaría que mi hermano se enamoraría de la más guapa de las modelos. O más bien, ¿Quién pensaría que tu te enamorarías?

Los dos salían de fiesta siempre juntos y a veces con Anna. Yoh conocía el comportamiento de Hao a la perfección. Buscar una chica guapa, invitarla unos buenos tragos, decir un buen tema de conversación, y PUUM a la cama se ha dicho. Yoh no era como su gemelo. Él era mucho más dulce. La única mujer en su vida había sido Anna…ella había sido su primer todo. Sus primeras mariposas (cuando la conoció), el primer aceleramiento de corazón (la primera vez que ella le hablo), la primera caricia dulce, su primera novia, su primer beso, su primera vez, y en un poco de tiempo más, su única mujer. Yoh Asakura era un romántico, y él, a su vez, también había sido el primer todo de Anna.

Hao suspiró, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Yoh.

Hao se sentó en pleno pasillo de la empresa, después de todo, era su empresa.

-¿Eso es lo que sientes?-le pregunto Hao a Yoh.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo el castaño de pelo corto, sentandose al lado de su hermano gemelo.

-¿Esto es todo lo que sientes por Anna? Lo que yo estoy sintiendo por Marion.

-No lo se, Hao. Lo que si te puedo decir, es que ahora estas enamorado.

-Tengo que verla

-Hao, no la presiones….

-Adios, Yoh- el fotógrafo se paró del piso y comenzó a buscar a la chica por la empresa.

Hao Asakura caminaba rápido por los pasillos. Como era el primer día de trabajo, probablemente la chica siguiera ahí.

Y de repente la vio. Hablando con Anna, firmando unos papeles y riendo. ¿Por qué demonios era tan hermosa?

-Hola Marion, Hola cuñadita-Dijo Hao entrando en escena.- ¿Cómo les va?

-¿Cuñada?-preguntó Marion, curiosa, sonriendo.

-Si, estoy comprometida con Yoh.

-Felicidades-dijo Marion sonriendo.

-Bueno, los dejo, tengo muchas cosas que ver con Yoh-dijo Kyouyama mientras se iba.

-Asi que….¿tú eres el hermano mayor, verdad?

-Y el mejor-dijo Hao guiñando el ojo, pero con simpatía.

Marion sonrió. Le agradaba Asakura mayor, y también era guapo.

La chica sacó un papel del escritorio de Anna, agarró un lápiz de su bolso, y escribió una nota rápida.

-Bueno, un placer Hao Asakura. Ahora me tengo que ir.

La chica sonrió, y antes de darse vuelta y salir caminando fuera de la empresa, le pasó el pequeño papel a Hao.

_Marion Phauna (Mari) : 75834367_

Hao se quedo boquiabierto. La chica era la mejor.

_No puedo decir con exactitud que es lo que fue_

_Ella no es una chica habitual_

_Ella se llevo puesto un sombrero de vaquero_

_Con unas botas Prada Rojas_

_Y llevaba una sonrisa como la de Gwen Stefani_

_Entonces ella saco una pluma y me sorprendió cuando_

_Escribió su número de teléfono en mi mano_

_Entonces ella se fue,_

_Pero de ahora en adelante_

_Voy a ser un hombre diferente_

_Solo es otro día_

_Que empieza como cualquier otro_

_Solo es otra chica que se lleva un suspiro mío_

_Entonces ella se da la vuelta_

_Y ella hizo que me cayera_

_Solo otro día, y yo que creí que…_

_Tenía el mejor día de mi vida_

Hao estuvo todo el día pensando en los ojos verdes de la rubia. No tenía idea que tenía esa chica, pero sin duda, lo había tocado hasta su ultima celula. Increible. Ella era todo. En menos de un día, ella ya era todo.

_Creo que es tiempo de mostrarse_

_Realmente nunca lo sabrás_

_Al menos cuando pienses que vas a cambiar_

_Solo es otro día_

_Que empieza como cualquier otro_

_Solo es otra chica que se lleva un suspiro mío_

_Entonces ella se da la vuelta_

_Y ella hizo que me cayera_

_Solo otro día, y yo que creí que…_

_Tenía el mejor día de mi vida_

Hao estaba en su pieza. Se paseaba por todos lados pensando que hacer. En la mesa, mirándolo acusante, el teléfono y el papel con el número de Marion….daba vueltas por toda la casa. ¿La llamo? ¿No la llamo? ¿La llamo? ¿No la llamo?

Fue corriendo hacia el teléfono, y agarrando el número, marco rapidamente…tenía el corazón en la mano.

_Solo es otro día_

_Que empieza como cualquier otro_

_Solo es otra chica que se lleva un suspiro mío_

_Entonces ella se da la vuelta_

_Y ella hizo que me cayera_

_Solo otro día, y yo que creí que…_

_Tenía el mejor día de mi vida_

-Alo?

La suave voz de la chica lo derritió. Tenía que hablar, si no quería hacer el ridiculo más de lo que ya lo había hecho ese día.

-Mari? Habla Hao.

-Hola Hao!

-Oye…emm…¿estas ocupada para esta noche?

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres salir?

-Si, de hecho, si.

-Estoy libre.

-Genial, paso por ti a las 9. ¿tu dirección?

Después de que la chica le dio todos los datos de cómo llegar, Hao colgó. Se sentía demasiado feliz. Pero no la llevaría a un pub. O a una fiesta cualquiera. Marion era una reina. Se merecía algo mejor….

-¿Alo? Restaurant "Sushi Gold"? Hola, quiero hacer una reserva para dos…esta noche

**AY, quedo bonito. No sean mal agradecidos. Me encanta tanto este Hao romantico 3**

**Ya besos!**

**Naty Asakura Lee**


End file.
